Dues Virtus
by Draconislei
Summary: Any self-respecting Malfoy loves power and would do anything to attain it. So when Draconis finds himself far beneath the Castle with the opportunity to have an ability of Dues Virtus, he takes it regardless of the consequences. Harry Potter, however, is not so excited when the consequences mean the two boys are bound to each other far more closely than he's comfortable with.
1. To be a Prince

**Disclaimer:** This wonderful world was created by J.K. Rowling and I own nothing of her genius. I will, however, play with her creations while she's not looking.

**Abstract:** Any self-respecting Malfoy loves power and would do anything to attain it. So when Draconis finds himself far beneath the Castle with the opportunity to have an ability of _Dues Virtus_, he takes it regardless of the consequences. Harry Potter, however, is not so excited when the consequences mean the two boys are bound to each other far more closely than he's comfortable with.

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Background:** This follows the first four books, but splits off at the beginning of the fifth book. It isn't meant to be heavy or sad, just some happy fluffy romance with a plot to make the in-betweens interesting.

**Warnings:** (1) Slash (2) Very Gay Draco (3)I'm American, and as such not as fluent with British sayings and tones of speaking. I'll do the cliché "snogging" and "knickers in a twist" sort of thing, but there will be a lot of American thrown in there. If that bothers you too much, reading this probably won't make you happy.

**Beta**: I just want to thank Starchii for being awesome enough to beta for me! Thank you girl!

***Vocabulary**:

_**Benignitas- **_(Noun)

Kindness, benevolence, friendliness, courtesy

Liberality, bount, favor

Lenity, mercy

_**Corpus Hirudo- **_"Soul Leech" Level 6 out of 10 on the scale of Comparative Levels of Dangerous Creatures (CLDC)

A corpus Hirudo is a magical leech creature found near active volcanoes in the islands of Figi. The creature is a bright orange and averages two inches tall, one inch wide and three inches long.

It feeds on any type of warm-blooded mammal it comes in contact with. They use their anterior suckers to attach themselves to their hosts, inserting a toxin that can have hallucinogenic effect on creatures with an advanced frontal lobe. Generally the host has no knowledge of the leeches' attachment, and can live for years without finding out. As the host becomes weaker, the leech becomes stronger and larger. Once the leech has become attached it is impossible to remove the leech physically.

_Eximo Luteusmonstrum_ has been found to be an effective spell to remove the creature once it has begun feeding. Some Figian Mythology believes that it does not just feed on the flesh the creature it is attached, but also of the soul. The largest seen _Corpus Hirudo_ was ten feet long.

_**Dues virtus-**_Meaning "God Power". These are special abilities that not every witch or wizard can attain. It is believed by many that having such powers mean that you are blessed by the Gods. Parsletongue is an example of such a power.

_**Ecco Homo**_**-** Latin Phrase: "Behold the Man."

_**Intorqueo Mentis-**_Curse; individual. Temporarily twists the synapses in the Primary Motor Cortex of the brain, making it impossible to maintain control of one's motor skills.

_**Potestas-**_ (Noun)

Power, ability

Mastery, control

Authority, jurisdiction

_**Princeps**__-_ (Noun) (Plural: Principes)

First in time order

The first, chief, the most eminent, distinguished or noble

Prince, leader, emperor

_**Sedo affectus-**_Charm; Mass effect spell. Creates sudden calmness and peace in an area of 8 feet around the caster. The subjects become very suggestible while under the spell. Lasts for fifteen minutes.

_**Venia Decem (Religion of the)- **_[Grace of the ten] The main religion of those from magical descent. There are Twelve Gods that rule over the Planets, each with special gifts to give to mankind. These gifts come in the form of Dues Virtus power, given only to those most worthy. Muggle Grecian mythology was said to be greatly influenced by this religion before The Great Separation of Culture.

_**Visictus- **_Hex; individual. Thrusts a powerful force against the opponent, violently throwing them backwards. The distance created by the force is proportionate to the magic the wizard put into the spell.

~Dues Virtus~

~_Chapter 1_~

He watched as the rain fell onto the window, falling into river-like patterns down the glass. Lazily he took a slow, deep breath and examined his new silver cufflinks adorned on his robe. They really were a nice design. He particularly liked the way the Black Chancery font traced the M all the way across the face and he loved the small diamonds embedded around the edges. It gave it that extra touch of I'm-god-awful-rich, making sure everyone knew exactly what his place was in society. The top, he would quickly point out, in case anyone was oblivious enough not to realize it already. He tugged his lips upwards, letting his self-satisfaction reach his face. By the gods, it was good to be Malfoy.

_~Draconis Princeps* Malfoy~_

"What's so funny, Dray?" A light, feminine voice spoke quietly near me. I turned my head and found myself staring back at the soft, pale face of Pansy Parkinson. Her face had a touch of make-up, which was new for her. I couldn't decide whether I liked her application of it or not. I did like her ringlets, though. They were cleanly separated, and fell down to her shoulders, creating a pleasing frame to her head.

"Dray?" she asked a bit more breathily, no doubt getting excited about the fact that I was staring at her a bit longer than prudent. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. She did have it bad for me, didn't she? I put my arm on the back of the seat we were sitting on.

"Just thinking about how great it is to be me." My smirk deepened, almost turning into a smile while Pansy giggled. _Wait a minute_. I sat forward slightly and furrowed my eyebrows. "Don't call me Dray."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, oh sorry! I just thought it sounded a little bit… I mean, I… Sorry…I." Her words became more frantic as they continued, and I decided they were also getting more annoying.

I relaxed back into my seat and lifted my hand, effectively stopping her mid-speech. "It's fine," I sighed haughtily. "Just don't ever say it again. I don't _do_ 'nick-names'. " She nodded obediently, and gave me a tentative smile. She seemed more nervous around me than she did last year; her high pitched laughs seemed to be higher, too. _God I hope it doesn't get as annoying as I think it will. _I tried to resist the urge to rub my forehead.

Her conversation had intruded into my musings and I was quickly dragged back to the present. I swiveled my gaze around the compartment noticing Greg's boisterous laughter first. Vincent seemed to be glaring down at something blue and wet all over his hands. I mentally shook my head. Who knew what those two were doing to amuse themselves this time.

My eyes moved across to where Blaise was sitting. He had a copy of Wizarding Topaz, a high-end fashion magazine, propped up casually on his knee. "I saw a 'Kats Designs' ad with your mother in it a few months ago," I said to Blaise.

Blaise nodded and glanced up. "She actually quite liked that shoot, the photographer really knew what he was doing. She said she wouldn't mind doing another ad for them, even though they're a smaller company."

"Oh yeah! I know that company! It's Australian isn't it?" Millicent Bulstrode butted in. As usual_._ But Blaise did love his conversations about all things fashionable. I was convinced at one point that he liked all things faerie too, but unfortunately he was as straight as they came. Just better dressed.

Millicent and Blaise began some mindless conversation about colors and design, and I absentmindedly wondered if someone Millicent's size could fit into designer robes. _Bored._

I stood up and walked to the door and slid it open. I heard the shuffles of Vincent and Greg as they both prepared to take their places behind me. They would follow me to the ends of the earth if I wished.

There was pride to be taken in the fact that we were participating in the generations old alliance between the three families. Always a Malfoy at the lead, of course. I always wondered why the Crabbe's and Goyle's never vied for a spot at the top, but they never complained, and my family never invited the thought into their heads. I stood slightly taller when I felt them fall in behind me, emboldened by their presence. "Let's go introduce ourselves to the first years," I said diabolically. They chuckled darkly while I led them out of the compartment.

* * *

I stood there staring down at the quivering eleven year old. The little Mudblood looked terrified. Seemed my job here was done. I sneered at the girl for good measure and turned to find another compartment packed full of new first years. I had a few speeches I gave out to the first years, and depending on what you were wearing and how you spoke determined on which speech I would give. First years dressed in that horridly disgusting _Muggle_ clothing got my intimidating, we-don't-want-you-here-so-stay-out-of-our-way speech. Those dressed in robes that were obviously bought in those buy-cheap-in-bulk stores with drawls associated with the lower class were sneered at and told about their lack of worth to people with importance at the school. Those dressed similarly to myself were told of the virtues of the Slytherin house and warned about the follies and downfalls of the others. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they dressed themselves.

As I peered into a promising compartment, I heard a snarl coming from my right. "Malfoy." _Well, what a pleasant surprise_. I turned my head with as much grace as my bloodline could provide and looked at the beautiful boy before me. _Potter_. I felt my body practically purr with excitement. Harry. James. Potter. The boy whom I should hate with every bone in my body. Strangely, I could not quite convince my hormones to give a bloody damn. Mind you, my want for him shouldn't be confused with care or fondness. On most occasions I left his presence ready to curse someone into long-term care at Saint Mungos. But, _Ecco Homo*! _Behold the Man! A creature made so perfectly that the Goddess of Mars herself had to have shined down her passion on him.

I took my time soaking in the changes that overtook him in the past summer. He had sunken in cheekbones, which was something that I had come expect every new year, and he looked like he hadn't slept properly in months. Why his guardians didn't make him eat or sleep properly at home, I'd never know, but if I ever met them I'd hex them for letting him sully the gift of a body that the gods gave him.

"You look as pathetic as always Potter." I drawled in my most apathetic voice. As captivating as I found Potter's image, I obviously couldn't ever let it show. _Pity. _More than likely I would marry some excessively beautiful woman and quietly take my lovers on the side. Potter, of course, never being one of them. Being a Malfoy was a blessing, but that didn't mean it didn't come with responsibilities and restrictions. Of course, all of that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the view.

And what a view it was. His eyes were gorgeous, no one in their right mind would argue that, but what amazed me was how his emotions became so vivid in them. They could sparkle, they could dance, they could bite, and they could burn. And with every emotion that found its way onto his face, my body became affected in an almost equal amount of different ways. His complexion was flawless, _and his lips!,_ his lips should be outlawed. Fuller than any man should be allowed to have. The overall effect had a strange duality about it. When he was relaxed, his face looked soft and innocent, but when he had passion flowing through him he became alive with dominance.

Last year he had become so addicting that I started slacking on believable excuses to interact with him, something I was could not afford to do again this year. Right at the moment though, I couldn't care less about what was proper. I stifled the urge to pan my gaze downwards so I could take in all of him. There would always be time for that when he wasn't glaring right at me.

"I heard you were harassing the first years," he accused me, a hint of his normal righteousness in his voice. I wondered how many more years it would take him to realize I didn't care about his idea of 'right' and 'wrong'. Talking to the first years is being proactive, not 'wrong'. It's not like I was using an Unforgivable on them. What did bother me though, was the fact that the tone in his voice indicated he thought he was better than me. I bristled.

"What of it Potter?" I snapped. I felt the familiar anger-induced blood rush through my body. _Dammit, Potter!_ _Why can't you just sit there and look pretty? No one asked you to open your mouth. _

"Just leave them alone, Malfoy," Granger-Hogwarts resident loud-mouthed mudblood—replied for him. I snapped my gaze to her. _I certainly didn't ask __**you**__ to open your mouth._

"Why do you insist on speaking to me? Your thoughts, looks, and overall presence are not _ever_ wanted." I rolled my eyes and greedily switched my gaze back to Potter. I gave pause, waiting for the inevitable-

"Don't say that to Hermione!" Ah, yes, the Weasel. You could never find Potter without it hanging off his fame and power like some sort of _Corpus Hirudo*_. I didn't bother to take my eyes off the raven haired demi-god.

"Oh no. Did I hurt your girlfriend's feelings? Honestly, Weasel. I knew your family had left the circle, but to sully your bloodline?" I intensified the look I was giving Potter, making sure to drive the insult home just as much to him as to the ginger. "I guess my father was right; your family is pathetic and the perfect example of the failings of the lesser class." Potter grew tense and he narrowed his eyes. An involuntary shiver went down my spine, this time not created by anger. His emerald eyes sparkled, and his face came alive in an almost sensual way. My breath hitched. I was so taken with his expression that I wasn't prepared for the attack.

He suddenly shifted his weight to his front leg and lunged at me. His cock-eyed angle shoved me half into the wall, half into Vincent, and all three of us tumbled to the ground. I barely had the chance to realize what just happened before I saw the fist coming at my face. _Shit._ I twisted my shoulders and rolled off of Vincent just as his fist slammed down. I vaguely heard Vincent cry out, mostly in fury, as Potter connected his punch to Vincent's chest.

I grabbed a hold of the wall and tried to get my feet underneath me. Vincent had rolled against the wall, however, making the task far more difficult than it had to be. Just as I was about to steady myself, I felt someone forcibly grab my collar and tear me backwards. Unable to find my footing, I fell backwards, but this time there wasn't Vincent to land on. I felt the back of my head smack onto the ground and winced.

As I was raising my hand to clutch my head, Potter pushed my shoulders back against the ground and swung his leg over me. In moments he was on top of me straddling my waist, and his hand had effectively pinned my chest to the ground. I would eventually find it a pity that I never took the opportunity to enjoy the boy on top of me, his eyes blazing with some wickedly manic emotion. Sadly, I was a bit too confused and shocked by the whole exchange.

I didn't think there was anything particularly new or biting that I had said. In fact, I was pretty sure I had said it all before at one point or another. Nothing to make him act like this mental heathen. I opened my mouth to protest at his essentially unprovoked attack when I noticed him bring back his elbow for another blow. I tried to swivel my shoulders and turned my head like before, only realizing too late that he had me tightly held in place.

His fist connected with my cheekbone, slamming my head against the floor of the train once more. I could feel the shockwave of the impact through my entire face. I was positive something broke, and though there was no pain I knew there would be when the adrenaline wore off. I became still with almost stunned silence. It was not that he'd never punched me before, or that we hadn't done worse to each other in the past, but never had it escalated this quickly without any sort of serious provocation on my part. He sat, seemingly a little stunned himself before he shook off the shock and raised his elbow for another blow.

His sudden return to movement pulled me out of my prostration and I began to struggle against his restraint. It was Gregory who saved me that time. He thrust his arms underneath Potter's and grabbed him in a strangle hold. He hoisted the boy to a standing position, and Vincent wasted no time in throwing a vicious punch to his gut. I laid there trying to sort out my wits when Weasley entered the throng, attacking Vincent. It took me a bit to realize that I should probably stand and yell some obscenities at the two Gryffindors. Nothing that would cause them to pay too much attention to me. I didn't really feel like having another of Potter's fist near my face, but I had to say something to make it look like I wasn't afraid of Gryffindorks.

As I stood and began opening my mouth, I heard Granger yell at everyone to stop, or some stupid nonsense. I spared a glance at her frantic face, wide eyed and pleading. _Blessed be, she's annoying_. "Bugger off, Mudblood," I spat, giving her the best Malfoy look of loathing I could manage. I shifted my weight and pushed her quickly back a few feet. Her eyes shot up at me in surprise. _Yeah, that's right, you butt into my problems I'll treat you just like any annoying bloke, female or not. _As I turned my body away from her I could tell her face had begun hardening, no doubt creating up some fake reason she had to be righteous about. Not like she was any kind of a threat.

I pulled out my wand and steadied it at the fight, trying to decide who to curse first. Smiling, I pointed my wand at the Weasel. "_Intorqueo Mentis*!" _I felt the magic from the center of my gut pull outwards, through my hand and striking Weasley square in the chest. _Perfect._ He fell immediately and began flailing his limbs. I laughed, the sight far too funny for any self control. Potter looked at me with wild anger and began charging for me. I quickly looked around for somewhere to hide. _Crap._ I briefly saw as Granger pointed her wand above her head.

"_Sedo affectus*." _

Peace. That was the only word to describe why I was suddenly so satiated. I felt at peace. I gazed at Greg's dazed face and felt something I couldn't describe for a second. Then I realized. I cared, about him, about love, about fluffy things. For the first time in my life, everything in this world was special and it felt wonderful.

"Shouldn't the Slytherins go back to their compartment?" I looked over at the one who was speaking. Her voice was soft; it was kind. It was the type of voice that made me want to be kind. _Peace._ I sighed. Hermione Granger was the one who spoke. She spoke the words.

"Yeah, go back…" Vincent said softly, looking at me for the confirmation. I smiled, a real smile. The type of smile I normally only reserved for those most special in this world. Now, however, everyone was special.

"I really like you Vincent. You're a good man." Greg patted Vincent lightly on the shoulder. It was nice to see those two so close. Their friendship was obviously very special. Peaceful.

"Is he?" Potter asked, tilting his head. He was genuine about the question, truly wanting to know if Vincent was a good man. Potter was a good man. Potter was an attractive man. Greg looked at Potter and smiled while he nodded his head yes.

"Your hair looks soft," I stated to Potter. Harry Potter. I really should tell him nice things more often. It would create a lot more peace. He looked over at me and touched his head.

"Thank you. I like your hands." He gave me a goofy smile and I'm sure I gave him one in return. _My hands?_ I peered down curiously at my left hand, holding it closer to my face so I could get a better look. Someone roughly cleared their throat. _Not peaceful._

"I, uh, think the Slytherins should go back to their compartment. It's where the Slytherins belong." The tone in her voice didn't indicate peace, but she did have a point. Our compartment was where we belonged.

"Yes," I stated. Nodding my head slowly I turned and walked down the hallway to our compartment, where we belonged.

* * *

I was still raging in my mind as I stepped off the train. _How dare that little bitch! _She had no right, no right! Charming me like that?! _'You have nice hair?!'_ I was going kill her!

_ "You shouldn't let silly little Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers get you so upset, my little dragon. They aren't worth the time of day for someone in such a prestigious and revered family like the Malfoys. You are better than they are just by the grace of the family whom you were born into."_

I took a deep breath while I remembered mother's words. Of course she was right, she always was. I felt my anger subside slightly, but I knew that Granger would not survive if I were to see her anytime soon.

I could sense my friends were keeping a safe distance behind me, they knew my moods better than anyone. Talking to me right now would be the stupidest idea anyone could have. I tore through the crowd until I felt something collide into my hip. I threw an intense glare at the small brown haired child who ran into me. He looked up, about to apologize, but the look on my face stopped him cold.

"You're name?!" I spat out coldly.

"Daniel Benignitas, uh, sir." The small boy swallowed nervously.

"Congratulations, Benignitas." I pointed my aristocratic finger in his direction. "I'm going to make your life here at Hogwarts _A_. _Living_. _Hell_." I leaned down toward him as I spoke, enunciating and lacing each word with the rage that I felt. He stumbled backwards from sheer fear and tumbled over Vincent's outstretched leg. I could hear the chuckles of my friends teasing the boy further, but didn't care as I stormed-elegantly of course-toward a carriage.

* * *

As the first years were sorted, my anger dissipated. I became pleased as my assumptions about the first year's placements in the houses were validated. There were a couple of surprises. One notable girl, whom I was sure would be sorted into Hufflepuff, landed herself into Slytherin. I thought the Hat had gotten it wrong at first, but as the meal went on she slowly began to gain social power among her peers. By the end of the Feast she had completely solidified herself as the center of the Slytherin first year's circle. I was impressed. I also kept a watchful eye on that Benignitas boy while he quickly made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

The Headmaster droned on about happiness, sunshine and bunnies, practically using every cliché about friendship and love this world had to offer. Eventually the old coot got winded and finally ended his speech. Food appeared on the table and everyone began to dig in.

A loud _sonorous_-enhanced clearing of the throat reverberated throughout the great hall. Everyone looked up to the head table and stared at an overly large ugly woman. She was clad in the most garish pink robes with the whole horrid look topped off with a feather garnished neon pink Cloche hat.

The woman began her speech with a scratching low voice not fit for any type of woman. She mentioned something about the classes at Hogwarts being too dangerous and changes that apparently needed to be made. All in all it was quite dull. I had a hard time paying attention, the draw of food overwhelming and her speech oh so boring. I knew, though, that I had to. My father mentioned much about her and what her presence meant at Hogwarts.

I was told she would be expecting me as a student here, and that she already had fondness for the purest of families. She was herself a sixteenth or seventeenth generation pureblood. Nothing too exciting, but nothing to be shy about. It was obvious from father's interactions with her that she took her duty as a pureblood Wizengamot official very seriously. Too seriously. Apparently she needed to lighten up and dislodge her wand from her behind.

It was also no secret among those close in the Minister's Cabinet that she was hopelessly in love with Cornelius Fudge, and would do anything to please him. She was useful and, as such, the Minister kept her around and in fancy. It was my duty to direct the Slytherin house to kiss up to her as much as possible. Apparently brown nosing was easy and effective with her. My father told me that once I had her 'good grace' that my life here at Hogwarts would be a breeze. My wishes would be granted and my enemies would become her enemies. I smirked as she finished her speech and sat down. _This year will be fun._

I situated myself on one of the couches near the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The chair was located on a raised platform and angled such that the majority of the room was visible. It physically mirrored the image I wanted to project; everything centering itself on a level below me. It wasn't the best seat in the common room, nor the one that held the most power. That one was directly next to the fireplace, a high-backed chair adorned with elegant carvings on the armrests.

It might have seemed out of place next to the relatively toned down, plain green couches that littered the room, but to the Slytherins the meaning of it was obvious. Whomever sat in that chair had the power, was the top. You did not argue with, talk about, nor suggest equality with whoever sat in that chair. It was a seventh year who sat in it now, Elliot Potestas*. He deserved that seat, I grudgingly thought. He was powerful and charming, not to mention he was from _the _Potestas Family.

Not too long ago the Potestas were able to boast that they were blessed with _Dues virtus_* abilities. It was said that his Great Great Grandfather, Regalus Potestas, could shatter any object with the flick of his wrist. Even those objects that were spelled to never break. The religion of Venia Decem* said this power was granted by the God of Saturn, and those that held this power were Holy. Great charm, of course, was also a passive ability of Saturn, and some said the Potestas still possessed this power.

I sighed. I only had to wait another year before that seat was mine. There were no obvious power players in the sixth years, and definitely no one who had a status higher than myself. I spoke very little as I watched everyone interact after a summer long absence. I saw some genuine happiness on people's faces, some fake happiness, and some downright open hostility. How fun it always was to watch the social struggles of the Slytherins. We were so very good at it.

It wasn't long before everyone began heading off to their dorms to unpack. I stretched as I stood and decided that I didn't feel like joining them. Instead I turned towards the door and debated whether the risk of getting caught was worth a walk.

"You coming?" Vincent asked as he slouched his way to our rooms.

"No. I'm going to take a walk. Don't wait up." I waved a hand behind my shoulder in their general direction as I opened the door and stepped out into the cool corridor. The halls were quiet, but not too much. It was obvious that this castle was full of life even though there was no one in the halls. I slowly meandered my way through the back hallways looking out through large decorative windows onto the lawns of Hogwarts.

I stepped into the familiar rotunda near the back of the school and stared upwards at the beautiful ceiling. Not many people knew about this place which always made it a nice place to be alone. At least, I thought I was alone.

"Malfoy," someone snarled from behind me. _Potter, again?_ I turned around quickly, ready for another one of his mental attacks. The boy had his wand in one hand and a strange old parchment in his other. "Why are you sneaking around the castle this late?" he accused.

I scoffed. "What the hell are _you _doing in the halls this late at night?" He was just as much sneaking around as I was.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't up to anything, Death Eater!" I raised a delicate eyebrow. Is that what the attack was about earlier? He thought I was a Death Eater? I almost started laughing, but his glare made me sober up.

"Potter, I'm fifteen years old. Even if I _wanted _to be a Death Eater, and don't think I'm going to give you the satisfaction of recording me saying I do, I'm a little young don't you think?"

"Voldemort didn't think I was too young to try to kill me!" Potter's voice rose as he raised his wand toward me. Kill him? I guess that would make sense. He did destroy the Dark Lord in the first place. I wasn't privy to what exactly happened that night, Father refused to speak of anything. I had just realized that I never thought about what might have happened. The whole thing left an unpleasant taste in my mouth, so I quickly discarded the thoughts.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy. You're a Death Eater, just like your father." I frowned, annoyed at him. I didn't want to talk about this anymore; I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I turned away from him and began walking back out the door I came in.

"Whatever you say Potter, just leave me alone."

"_Expelliarmus!_" I felt my wand dislodge from my holster and fly behind me. _Dammit, Potter. Is that the only damn spell you know?_ If I had a sickle for every time that boy used that spell on me, I would be wealthier than my family, the Crabbe's, and the Goyle's put together. I turned around, the look of annoyance evident on my face.

"Potter," I growled dangerously.

"_Visictus*_!" he magicked again, but this time at my chest. It felt as if a quickly moving brick wall had hit me. Hard. I found myself flying backwards, until I hit the wall behind me. For a moment, everything went black.


	2. The Dark that Consumes

**Note:** This is NOT beta tested! My beta ran away! Does anyone want to help beta the story? I'd love to work with someone! I take criticism very well, and like to hear other people's input. PM me if you're interested!

I do want to let everyone know that there will be small twists and changes to all of the characters personality and the plot. I have all of my characters firmly planted in my head, but they are shifted a tad from the books. Obviously one is a Gay Draco. And I hate his personality change in the sixth book. My Dray would never be sensitive. Emotions are for Hufflepuffs. For Harry, in the sixth book Voldemort's dark magic made him crazy angry for no reason, I'm just moving that up a year… Maybe adding in a little more darkness with a side of bi-polar tendencies.

***Vocabulary**:

_**Aspectus Vultus**__- _Spell; Individual. It manifest's ones aura into visual light. A specific color in the aura denotes a specific type of one of the twelve types of magic. This spell generally is used for diagnostic purposes, but can act as pre-cursor to aura enhancing or aura deflating spells. All of which are strictly banned by most governmental agencies around the world.

_**Atrum Amotio**_**- **Potion. Removes and neutralizes dark magic from an open wound. The legality of the potion depends on the country one is in. There are moral ambiguities surrounding a few of the ingredients this potion requires.

_**Dues virtus-**_Meaning "God Power". These are special abilities that not every witch or wizard can attain. It is believed by many that having such powers mean that you are blessed by the Gods. Parsletongue is an example of such a power.

_**Visictus- **_Hex; individual. Thrusts a powerful force against the opponent, violently throwing them backwards. The distance created by the force is proportionate to the magic the wizard put into the spell.

_**Venia Decem (Religion of the)- **_[Grace of the ten] The main religion of those from magical descent. There are Twelve Gods that rule over the Planets, each with special gifts to give to mankind. These gifts come in the form of Dues Virtus power, given only to those most worthy. Muggle Grecian mythology was said to be greatly influenced by this religion before The Great Separation of Culture.

~_Chapter 2~ _

A bespectacled boy was standing silently in the center of the room. A circle of children of varying ages were circling around him, hungry for him. Like wolves they stared at the vulnerable raven-haired boy. They stared, wide-eyed, waiting on bated breath for him to react, to do _anything_. The boy seemed to withdraw at the sudden attention. Years of fame and adoration had apparently not prepared him for this.

Standing opposite the boy, equally enclosed with people, a slightly smaller brown-haired child with an Irish lilt had his finger pointed at him. For the first time in his life the title that had made him a house-hold name had become associated with horrible connotations. The whole of the children with whom the boy had come to trust had begun to turn on him. The Irish boy had just told the whole of the room that he was a liar and glory hog. He had just been told no believed the most frightening experience of his life had actually happened.

Emerald eyes slowly made their way around the room and the boy looked unsure of what to say. As if he didn't know how he was supposed to respond to the attack. The children's desire was palpable. No one there wanted the raven to say the right thing. They all wanted him to fail. They wanted him to fail and they wanted to devour him afterward. The frightened look on the boys face began to harden. Soon the fear was gone and fury had taken its place. The boy pushed awkwardly through the crowd and took the stairs up to his dormitory two at a time. It was _horrid_ being The Boy Who Lived.

_~Harry James Potter~_

I drew the curtains around my bed closed and laid there listening to everyone as they prepared for bed. There wasn't the usual laughing and regaling of summer events this time. No one mentioned what had happened only a few minutes earlier, but no one pretended it didn't happen. Ron had made a few choice words about how he wasn't going to put up with Seamus' crap this year, but he too avoided the topic on the forefront of everyone's mind. I couldn't decide if he did that because he knew it would bother me, or if he also didn't know how to convince everyone of the truth.

The sharp tug of anger that first propelled me out of the common room had long gone and now I laid listlessly. Over the summer I had been unaware of what was transpiring in the newspapers and government. I had assumed they were hard at work trying to put an end to Voldemort's reign before it took too many lives. Never in my wildest imagination did I think that they wouldn't believe me. _What did they think happened, anyway? That I killed Cedric myself? _The thought of Cedric Diggory brought thick emotions to my chest. I didn't want to cry; I was so sick of crying. I took a deep breath and fought the emotions as hard as I could, but I could tell that over the long summer months my resolve was wearing thin. A tear found its way to my eye, and fell onto my chest.

Just as I was about to let loose the barrage of emotions that fought against me…, I became instantly calm. Where seconds ago I prayed for calm, I knew that this was not a welcome change in feelings. This calm wasn't a happy, accepting calm. It was a deep calm. A deep _empty._ I felt no sadness, but I felt no hope either. Every single emotion I had ever felt had completely left my body. I felt nothing. I stared at the curtains across from my head. And stared. For at least a couple of hours. The only movement I made was the slight rise and fall from my chest. If breathing weren't automatic I don't think I would have done it. There was no reason to get up, there was no reason to change into my bed clothes. _It doesn't matter. Nothing matters._

The lights were turned off hours later by Professor McGonagall when she came around for last bed time call. I turned my head to the sound of her voice. As she lectured Dean on getting into his bedclothes on time I could feel the anger, _The Fury,_ rising. Over the summer it had become common place. I began gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. I had to admit to myself that I far liked the anger over the emptiness. The anger gave me a purpose. It gave me strength.~ _It gives me Power._~

I sat there in the dark trying to quell the quiet rage that was building, but I knew it was no use. I had no control over my emotions these days, all I could do was try not let it control my actions. Sleep wasn't going to come to me anytime soon. I decided walking might curb my desperate need to scream. I opened my trunk as quietly as possible and searched around for my cloak and map. I needed to get out of there.

"Harry?" Neville stared at me, no doubt worried about how I felt. _I don't need his pity._

"What?" I spat as quietly as my anger would let me. _HIM? Pity ME? _

"Uh, nothing…" Neville scooted back onto his bed, no doubt feeling rebuked and not understanding why. My anger dissipated as quickly as it had come.

I shook my head, as if to shake off the feelings, and took a deep breath. Neville's a good, kind friend. He doesn't pity me, he just wants to make sure I'm ok. These mood swings have been getting out of hand. I won't let them hurt the people I care about. The only people who have ever cared for me.

I stood up with my things and quietly made my way over to Neville's bed. "Nev?" I asked quietly. He turned his head to me, and tentatively responded. "Yeah?"

I nervously ran my hand through my hair. I'm not good at discussing emotions. I sighed. "Sorry mate, I just was… startled that's all." I knew Neville cared, and I knew he would listen to my problems without judging me or thinking I was mental, but I wasn't about to burden him with any of my silly little problems.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked as he propped himself on one elbow. I smile. Damn good friend.

"Yeah, just want to go for a walk, that's all."

"Just don't get caught, I think that would just make everyone angry." I felt my smile slide for just a minute.

"I never get caught," I winked as I threw my invisibility cloak over my head.

1234123412341234123412341234 1234

I looked down at the Marauders map and scanned all of my usual haunts. I watched as Filch creep around the Hufflepuff common room entrance and some students from Ravenclaw having what appeared to be a clandestine meeting in an abandoned classroom. I stood there for a bit, unsure of where I felt like wandering until I saw Malfoy's name walking in the back corridors of the fourth floor. _I bet you he's up to no good._ "Mischief Managed."

I hurried down some stairs, ducked my way into some passageways and found myself en route to meet him at the Golden Rotunda. At least that's what the twins called it. Probably because the ceiling looked like it was hand carved out of gold.

On the ceiling of the rotunda there were little statues of faeries and unicorns dancing around the outside perimeter. Ten people were carved in the center of the ceiling, fanning outwards from the center dressed in elegant robes. They all seemed regal and strong. Some were smiling, some were glaring, others just looked pensive. The focal point of the whole carving was the Woman. Underneath her had the words Venia Decem* in elegant writing. She stood among the center of the other nine, dressed in the most simple of dress robes looking down at the ground with outstretched hands. She had such a look of love and peace that Harry sometimes found himself staring up at her for hours.

I drew closer and slowed my hurried pace. If I was going to follow him, I couldn't let him hear my approach. I peeked around the corner of one of the entrances and saw Malfoy just standing there staring at the ceiling himself. His body was slack and he seemed so young, like a little boy looking up at the world. He took a deep breath, the kind of breath that requires your entire body to do, and exhaled. His face seemed to relax even a little more and he smiled. My breath hitched. _Jesus, he's beautiful. _The second his smile reached his eyes his face transformed into the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on. I hoped he never stopped smiling.

As it always happened when I felt happy, my emotions began to turn sour. Darker thoughts invaded my head, and I balled my fist up. _The Fury_ was back.

_Bloody bastard. _He's working for Voldemort. I just knew it. My inner ramblings fueled my anger. How dare he walk around this school, knowing full damn well that before the war was over, many people attending Hogwarts wouldn't be alive. Like Cedric. Just gone. _How dare he smile._ I grabbed my wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Malfoy," I snarled. Malfoy spun around with a glare. _Bloody bastard._ "Why are you sneaking around the castle this late?" I asked, knowing full well that he was doing something malicious. My blood began to boil even more at the thought.

"What the hell are _you _doing in the halls this late at night?" Malfoy looked offended. _OFFENDED!_ Damn ferret's walking around doing evil things, and he feels offended! I cricked my neck sideways. The anger was starting to feel good, The Fury was settling in. ~_It gives me Power._~

"I wanted to make sure you weren't up to anything, Death Eater!" I spat, entertaining thoughts of showing him exactly who he was up against. I was the Boy Who Lived. I was powerful. He looked at me as if I was mental. _How DARE he?_ I could feel my body get tenser.

"Potter, I'm fifteen years old. Even if I _wanted _to be a Death Eater, and don't think I'm going to give you the satisfaction of recording me saying I do, I'm a little young don't you think?" The statement was like a slap in the face. My anger abated momentarily and I mourned the fact that some people got to be young. The pang of sadness I felt was quickly covered up by a new rush of roaring anger.

"Voldemort didn't think I was too young to try to kill me!" I shouted. "Don't lie to me Malfoy. You're a Death Eater, just like your father." I twisted my wand in his direction. He was going to pay. They all were. How dare they. The anger was swelling and I embraced it with sick perverted joy. My magic was gathering all around me, controlled by the anger.

Then he just frowned. He frowned… and walked away.

"Whatever you say Potter, just leave me alone." _How. Dare. He._

"_Expelliarmus!_" …"Potter," …"_Visictus*_!" I grinned darkly as I heard him smack against the wall, falling unconscious. My breath was heavy from the rush of power I felt. This was the way to live. To have such power over another.

I walked slowly over to the blonde. He wasn't moving, making him vulnerable, which in turn made me smirk. I raised my wand at the unmoving boy, ready to give some delectably dark curse a go.

Then it faded. The tenseness. The anger. The Fury. Gone. And all it had left behind was a crumpled blonde against a wall. _What the hell did I do?! _I ran over to where the blonde was lying and grabbed his shoulders, hoisting him up.

"Malfoy!" I shook his shoulders. "Malfoy!" I let go of him and he slumped back against the wall. _Did I kill him?_ I pushed two fingers on his neck, trying to feel a pulse. It took me a moment to realize that I had no idea what I was doing. _Does that even work?_ I had only seen it on telly once or twice, I had no idea if it could tell if someone was alive or not. I was near the point of grabbing him and running to Madame Pomfrey's office when I heard him groan. I held my breath and stared at him, keeping as still as I could be.

"What in the bloody hell?" He mumbled. He grabbed his head and tried to sit up. It must have caused him some pain because he instantly slumped against the wall again.

"Shite, Malfoy. I am so sorry! I didn't… I didn't mean to… I…" I trailed off, staring in shock at Malfoy. _I can't believe I did that. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Malfoy started massaging his temples. _I hurt him. I could have killed him._ _And I was enjoying it._ I felt my throat drop to the pit of my stomach. I was disgusting. I loved every moment of hurting him. Hurting someone shouldn't bring you joy. _Jesus, I'm fucked up._

I felt tears sting the edges of my eyes. How could I let this happen? In seconds every emotional event that I had been experiencing hit me full force. Cedric, being left with the Dursleys, being cut off from everyone during the summer, the harsh reality that no one was trying to stop the most evil madman alive, the fact that it was my blood that brought him back, that I was responsible for all the deaths to come, and the mood swings… dear god, The Fury. I took a shaky breath to control my emotions, never taking my eyes of Malfoy.

He looked up at me and I couldn't stop the tears. They rolled down my face slowly at first, then quickly took up speed. Soon I couldn't see clearly they were beading up and falling so fast. A sob racked my body and I clenched my knees. I looked down at my lap, still trying to fight them.

"Potter…?" Maloy's voice sounded trepid and confused. Another sob wrecked itself from my body and my shoulders began to quiver. I was loosing it, and I didn't care anymore. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Waves and waves of emotions fought their way through my body and I wanted to let them. Let it all go, let the entirety of my pain out. Cry and scream until my body could do neither anymore. The only thing keeping my sanity about me was Malfoy. The one person in this school whom I should not let see me like this. But it was all too much, I had held it back too long, and I didn't think I had the strength to reign it all back in.

"Stop." Malfoy's words were quick and pleading. "By the God's Potter, just… _stop_!" I looked up at the boy and gave a small sob. "No… bloody hell Potter!" His eyes became larger and he tried to scoot away from me. Apparently he didn't like it when people cried. I half laughed, half sobbed at this realization. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, to him, to everyone. Then I gave up. I let the sobs tear through my body as I circled my arms around my waist and put my head on my knees. I cried. For the first time in a long time I just let myself cry. I cried for Cedric; I cried for my parents; I cried for all those who were about to die.

The whole time I could hear Malfoy rambling on, about what, though, I couldn't say. His voice was somehow… reassuring. Maybe it was because it reminded me I was still alive. Maybe it was because it meant that I wasn't alone, that there were still people around. All I know is that I let loose a barrage of emotions that I had been fighting back my entire life, and it felt good.

1234123412341234123412341234 12341234123412341234

I have no idea how long it had been since I had started crying. Minutes, hours. I had somehow wound up leaning against the wall. My head was sore and my eyes were puffy. I'm sure you could take one look at me and tell exactly what I had been doing. There was silence, finally, in the Rotunda. Malfoy had stopped talking at one point, and other than the occasional sniffle I was silent too. I looked up at the Woman, finding her expression oddly comforting.

"She's the Goddess of Protection." I tiredly moved my head to look at Malfoy. He, too, was staring up at her. _What an odd comment to make after all that._ I had no response to his statement, so I turned my gaze back up to the ceiling.

"Are you devout?" He said after a few minutes had passed. I looked at him. My confusion must have been obvious because he continued, "Of course not." He half breathed, half sighed and became silent again. I didn't shift my gaze though, opting to stare at him. I was extremely confused, but highly intrigued. After everything I had done just now, cursed him into unconsciousness, broke down in front of him, and all he talks about is a ceiling carving? It seemed out of character for him. Surely he would have taken the time to mock me, or curse me while I was crying for revenge. Then again, I wasn't acting quite normal either. I snorted at the thought of the two of us.

Malfoy swiveled his head angrily at me. "You have a problem with my religion, Potter?" He spat out. The outburst took me by surprised and I didn't know what to say. Normally I would have responded argumentatively at him, but I realized I just didn't have the energy. I mentally shrugged. Why not tell him the truth? I had just become more vulnerable in front of him then I had ever to anyone else. Truth couldn't do much worse. I let my face go slack.

"I don't know anything about your religion. I was just thinking about me… crying in front of you and you making polite conversation. It's just not normal." The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and quickly went back to starring at the ceiling. After awhile I did too. I became restless, staring at what was apparently some wizarding God, and looked at Malfoy.

"Why haven't you made fun of me? Why did you just sit there?"

"No." He responded, abruptly.

"No?"

"Shut up Potter."

"I think it's a valid question." He turned to look at me with a resolute facial expression.

He pointed at me, "You didn't cry." He pointed at himself, "I didn't see anything." He pointed at me again, "You were never here." And pointed back to himself, "I was never talking to you." He leaned back and looked at me expectantly.

"But…"

"No." He stuck a finger directly into my face. "Unless you want me to mock you until the end of days in public, and trust me your public image couldn't really handle that right now, I suggest you shut up, for good." He crossed his wrists and swung them uncrossed. "About it all." He pointed his finger in my face again. _Dear God he does that one more time and I'm going to break it. _ "And don't go telling Granger or Weasel. I have a reputation to keep up too." He turned, looking back up to the ceiling, but this time a little more self-conscious than before.

"I can't control myself anymore. Not since Voldemort came back at the end of last semester." Why I kept talking about it, to _him_ of all people I didn't know. He seemed, safer, than Ron or Hermione. I wouldn't get any pity from him, like Hermione, and I wouldn't get the awkward pat on the shoulder and a "Don't worry Harry, It's going to be ok", like Ron. I would just get a hard dose of biting reality. I needed that. I was going mental and I needed someone to confirm that to my face.

Malfoy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a pained expression on his face. _He looks kind of cute that way._ Dammit,I needed to stop thinking those thoughts, stop… having those _dreams_. I felt myself blush and rapidly turned my gaze back to the ceiling. _Damn his long fingers._

"Did you, or did you not just under-"

"I going mental and I don't know what to do." There. I said it. It was out in the ethos, and I could never take the admittance back. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I breathed in heavily.

"Ugh." Malfoy softly bounced his head against the stone wall behind him.

"Mental, you say?" He asked, begrudgingly.

"Yep."

"How so, Potter?" He sounded so defeated, it was almost humorous.

"I feel fine, then I feel nothing. Then I feel angry. Crazy evil angry."

"Mood swings?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess."

"How's your aura balance? Have you checked that?"

"What?"

"Aura balance. The first signs of an aura imbalance are moods swings. Harsh, sporadic mood swings." There was a long silence. It sounded logical and my aura may have been unbalanced, if I didn't already know that I was mental. I was losing it, and I'm pretty damn sure it had nothing to do with my aura.

Keeping my voice light: "Nope. I'm just mental." I heard him groan in exasperation. He stood up and walked directly in front of me with his wand out. I began to get anxious when he pointed it at me.

"Malfoy, what…" I tried to shimmy up the wall.

"Potter, I'm not going to curse you. I'm checking your aura, so sit down!" He harrumphed as I slowly sat back down. I looked at him warily, this was Malfoy after all. Though, we had been through… well… something. I didn't delude my self thinking this was going to be a regular thing, but it would last the rest of the evening. _I hope._

"_Aspectus Vultus*."_ The sudden light surrounding me made me shield my eyes. I waited a few beats, yet I heard nothing.

"Well?" I asked, still shielding myself.

"How many dark spells have you been doing lately?"

"What?" I opened my eyes to a dark greyish cloud. I could barely make out Malfoy behind it. "I haven't done any! I would never do dark magic!"

"It's impossible to avoid dark magic. Its in many every day spells. Bloody hell, professor McGonagall taught us a lot. Don't you ever read, Potter?"

"Dark Magic is evil."

Malfoy huffed. "No, overdosing on dark magic makes you amoral which makes you tend toward so-called 'evil' deeds. My father says you just have to make sure you're keeping your aura balanced." He stated haughtily. I rolled my eyes. Figures they'd find some way to rationalize casting dark magic. "Besides, right now it doesn't matter. Your aura is heavily cloaked in dark magic. To be honest, if it was ANYONE else other than a self-righteous un-educated ass like you, I'd say you were lying about not doing dark magic."

"I would never-" He cut me off with an outstretched palm like I was some sort of a child. _Arse._

"I'm saying I believe you, Potter." He bent down and stared at my forehead. "And it seems to be emanating from your scar."

"It seems to be what?"

"It's coming from your scar, you bloody idiot." I grit my teeth. _Of course its coming from my damn scar. _"The amount of dark magic would make anyone have mood swings, violent ones. Ones making you want to hurt people. Surprised you haven't tried to kill anyone yet." I made sure to fail to mention almost wanting to kill him. "This level of dark magic might almost scientifically make you a dark wizard. They measure dark wizards by measuring the amount of dark to the rest of the aura." He poked a finger at my forehead. I was in too much shock to stop him.

"If your aura goes too far off balance, you might not be able to go back. How's your spell work been lately? Has it been hard to cast normal-type spells?" I didn't answer him as I let my mind process the information.

"I'm no expert, but I think it's only your outer aura. Getting rid of things on your outside aura is much easier, but once it gets into your inner aura…" I smacked his hand a way. He looked startled, and I think I was a bit startled by my movement too.

"You're lying." I stood up.

"Look at your damn aura, Potter. I couldn't possibly make that," he motioned his hands at my aura, "up." I pursed my lips and furrowed my brows trying to figure out what it would mean if he was right and what I would have to do. Malfoy ran his hands through his hair, annoyed.

"Alright. Fine. Meet me here on Friday night, two hours after curfew. I'll make you a damn potion. But you WILL pay for ALL of the ingredients, AND for my time. Not that I need the money of course, but a Malfoy doesn't do anything for free."

"There's a potion? To get rid of dark magic?"

"Well, no. That's impossible. There is however a way to extract dark magic from a wound. I… uh… researched it last summer." He nodded his head as if his stutter didn't give away that he was lying.

"Look, your scar is a wound, right?" He started out slowly. "And it has dark magic in it, right?" He seemed to half be explaining to me, half reasoning it out himself. "So, if we use the potion to extract the dark, your aura will eventually dissipate the darkness that is there currently, and you'll stop acting mental. Which, from the way you've been attacking me, would be in my best interest." He smiled to himself, then fake-coughed to cover it up. Turning on his heel, he began to walk away. _Apparently Malfoy's didn't need goodbyes._

"And another thing, go to Madame Pomfrey and get the most powerful calming draught she has." He looked over his shoulder worriedly. "You're going to need it."

1234123412341234123412341234 12341234123412341234

I sat at the base of the stairs in the rotunda waiting for Malfoy. It had been a week since I was last here with him, and the week had not been nice to me. I had gone to Hermione asking her about auras and types of magic. With a sinking stomach I heard her speak, almost verbatim, of what Malfoy had said. She had even suggested that they do a spells to visualize auras, 'because it was so very fascinating to see what type of magic you are prone to', when I had hastily told her that I had other things to do. Her explanation, a few hours in the library, and the fact that I couldn't cast any simple spell for the life of me convinced me that Malfoy might be right.

That was the nice part of the week. On Tuesday I had snapped at Professor Snape which landed me a detention. Unfortunately, at the time The Fury had me in its grips and I told him where to stick his detention almost pulling my wand on him. He stupefied me before I even had the chance. Suffice it to say I'll be in detention for the rest of the year, and any housemate that didn't fall for the tabloids certainly didn't like me right now.

Oh, but it gets better. The new defense against the dark arts teacher is the worst one yet, and on Wednesday she decided to accost me in the halls. She gave me a detention for no reason. I opened my mouth to tell her exactly how I felt, but Hermione shushed me with a spell. After I was hastily scooted away and she gave me my voice back I began yelling at how she didn't know how to keep her nose out of my business. That of course set Ron off, and we proceeded to have the biggest fight we'd ever had before. I said things, horrible things, and now neither one are speaking to me.

It was then I resentfully decided Malfoy was right about needing a calming draught. I went to Madame Pomfrey to get one. She of course asked me why I needed them and if I had talked to the Headmaster about it. For the first time since school started, my mood swings were in my benefit and her questions brought up the swell of emotions. I began to tear up and she immediately bustled to get me the potions. The draught worked relatively well, it calmed my feelings down enough to the point where I could at least keep my mouth shut. In the end that's all I needed, for now anyway.

I had, of course, thought about telling Ron and Hermione about what was going on. It would have been smart, especially since I was dealing with Malfoy, but I couldn't bring myself to look at them and tell them I was becoming a Dark Wizard. I was turning evil. How do you say something like that to your two closest friends? If Malfoy's potion didn't work tonight I had convinced myself I would go talk to Dumbledore, though I wasn't even sure I could look _him _in the eye either. Besides, they all have other things to worry about besides myself. They don't need to be bothered by me.

Malfoy walked into the Rotunda through the opposite entrance and looked pointedly at me.

"Come here, Potter." He wanted me to walk to him? I sat there for a moment, debating if I should give him the power to direct me around. "Potter." I began moving towards him. I didn't like it, but he was doing something for me, and if I wanted that potion I had to dance however he wanted me to. _Figures he'd find a way to make it a power struggle._

As soon as I got close enough he thrust a piece of parchment in my hands. "What's this?" I asked as I took it from him.

"Your bill, Potter." I opened it up and found that, yes indeed, it was a bill. A long one, a very detailed one, and one with large galleon amounts.

I raised an eyebrow, "this really how much it was?" I looked at him dead in the eyes, daring him to lie to me.

"Potter, this potion is extremely complicated with expensive potion ingredients required. Of course, because I had to _fetch_ all the ingredients myself you're buying the ingredients at full market value, plus the time it took me to find them for you." He looked at me, as if daring meto argue with him. _Whatever. _I looked at the total, I had grabbed enough during the summer at Gringotts. Barely. Guess I wasn't buying anything at Hogsmeade this year.

"Fine. I'll get you the money later."

"When?"

I looked at him, exasperated. "Eventually!"

"I need a date, Potter. Quite honestly I'm surprised you even have the money. I was afraid I was going to have to figure out a way to take it in trade." I was bloody glad I had the money.

"Fine, uh, tomorrow? Here? After curfew?"

"Fine."

"Fine." After a moment of staring him down, I realized I wasn't sure of how one was supposed to proceed after that. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, Potter."

"Where?" I asked argumentatively, gesturing around the room to show him that there were no chairs readily available. There was no reason to get mad at him; it just felt wrong not to fight with him.

"On the ground, obviously. Did you ever get that calming draught, like I told you to?"

"Yes, _Malfoy._" I shot out while I was bending to sit down. I put my back facing the wall and sat up cross-legged.

"Not before you had your little tizzy with Snape." He commented, with a smirk. "Smart, Potter. Snape loves it when you tell him to, how did you put it, 'fuck off you slimy haired asshole'? Ah, priceless."

"Just get it over with Malfoy." I growled. He sent me one last self-satisfied look and pulled out a rather large jar.

"And you owe me a favor." He said.

"What?"

"A favor. Which I can redeem at any time I see fit. If anyone finds out I'm doing this for you, I'll hear it from my father."

"What am I going to have to do?"

"Whatever I want. That's how this works, Potter. Whatever I want, whenever I want it."

"Fine." I grumbled. Malfoy smirked. _Damn, He looks good when he does that._

I _really_ need to stop thinking things like that. It's weird, and it's becoming a habit. Dreams are impossible to control, I can't be faulted for the hundreds of dreams about random people I know, even if they're like… that. With his… hands. ~Smut omitted here, transferred to , give me about a day to post it ~ Those thoughts made my face heat up, then seconds later the familiar pressure in my trousers. _Shite._ I tried to adjust myself nonchalantly.

"This potion is called Atrum Amotio*." He continued on, oblivious to my internal monologue about dreams and his gorgeous hands, "It'll nullify the dark inside and around the scar." He knelt in front of me and opened the jar. It looked like a white salve. He put some on his hands and moved them to my forehead. "Move your hair Potter." I did so quickly, too quickly, and I realized I wanted him to touch me. I shifted again, praying the tightness in my pants would go away soon. It always managed to cloud my head. The salve was cold when he applied it, then seconds later it was burning hot.

"You have a lot of Dark Magic. It's already nullified as much as it can." He peeled off what once was the white salve. It was all in one piece now, dark grey. It looked like a mold of my scar. He dropped it on the ground, and put his fingers back in the jar, re-applying the potion.

He kept applying it to my forehead, silently. I didn't dare break the silence, this weird truce we had going made me uneasy, but the potion made me feel lighter somehow. Whatever it was that he made me seemed to take pressure off my body that I hadn't even realized was there. The salve was almost gone by the time he stopped. Sitting back on his heels, he sighed.

"I think its done all it can for right now. I'd keep an eye on it though, if its… active… you might need to do this again." I glared at him.

"So you think it's 'active', huh? What do you think that means? You know he's back, don't you?"

"No, Potter." Malfoy looked sternly at me. "I just helped you out, do NOT bring any of that up right now."

"Why?" This boy confused me too much. Since when would he pass up a fight with me?

"Because. That's why. Now shut your damn Gryffindor mouth and give proper thanks where it's due."

"How can I thank you if my mouth is shut?" I asked in the most innocent tone I was capable of.

"I hate you Potter." I grinned at him. I liked it better when he was predictable. Malfoy eyes widened a bit and his breathing got shallow.

"What?" I asked, confused. He looked… aroused? _No, that's me, remember?_ I could have kicked myself. Damn hard-on.

"Nothing." He cleared his throat, stood up quickly and turned around.

"Whatever." I stretched my arms and leaned back against the wall. Or at least I tried to lean back against the wall. Instead I seemed to fall _through_ the wall. "What the…?"

"Potter?" I hear Malfoy's voice, but it seemed farther away than it really was, and a bit muffled. I stood up and tried to put my hands on the wall. This time the hit solid concrete. "Half your body disappeared in the wall, is it some sort of passage way?" I hadn't realized that Malfoy was standing right next to me. I jumped a bit.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you Potter?" I highly doubted that he was being sincere. I shot my eyes sideways and frowned.

"I don't know, I'm checking it out." I dragged my hands down the wall, and halfway down, my hands suddenly went through the wall.

"Looks like it's crawling room only." Malfoy said as he got down on all fours and pushed past me. _Arse._ I followed suit and found myself in a very small circular room. It seemed to have no ceiling, but it was enclosed enough around to only fit two comfortably. There were runes going from the ground all the way up to past where my eyes could see. They were glowing a soft red. "By the Gods." Malfoy said softly.

"That's a lot of runes." I agreed, tracing a rune with my finger.

"That's a lot of runes? That's all you have to say?" Malfoy looked incredulous.

"There _are_ a lot of runes. What else am I supposed to say?"

"The creation complexity of the Runescape grows exponentially with each rune that's added. What you're seeing here is literally impossible to create unless you're a genius. Whoever laid there hands on these walls to create these runes had to be smarter than the God of the Shadow Side himself. 'That's a lot of runes', bloody idiot."

"The God of the Shadow Side?" I asked with a hint of incredulous humor.

"Now you ARE making fun of my religion." He huffed angrily.

"You're religion has a God of 'Shadows'?" I snorted. Malfoy pushed me. So, naturally, I pushed back. He swung his fist at my face with his usual less-than-stellar skill and I easily dodged it. "Look, whatever Malfoy. Believe what you want. I just never heard of and 'God of Shadows' before." I put my hands up in a sign of peace.

"Its God of the Shadow Side. The brother of the Goddess of Protection. He is where we draw our logic from, and she our emotion. You can't have one without the other. Never mind, Potter, you're probably too stupid to understand. I'm going back down to the dungeons." He began to get on all fours, but the lightening of the runes made him pause.

The runes began to glow white. Seconds later the ground beneath us dropped slowly. We were going downwards, like we were on an elevator.

"What the hell did you do, Potter?" I turned and growled at him.

"What? I didn't do anything, Malfoy, and you know it."

"Then why are we moving down?!"

"I don't know." Suddenly the movement stopped, and the runes turned back to a muted red. It was eerily quiet, and a bad smell was emanating from somewhere. I pulled out my wand. "Lumos." Getting down on all fours I poked my head and wand out of the 'elevator'. Swinging it around didn't reveal much besides three passageways. One leading straight in front of me, on leading to the left and one to the right. Down the corridor in front of me a pace or two away there was a bluish heap, though I couldn't make out what it was.

I pulled myself back inside. "Looks like a bunch of underground corridors." I said with a smile.

"You're happy about this?" He said incredulously.

"Of course! More castle to explore!" With that I got back down on all fours and crawled out. I heard Malfoy sputtering and yelling behind me, though he too followed suit and crawled out too. I heard him mutter a lighting charm and my field of vision expanded a few feet.

"Now what, Potter?"

"You don't have to follow me you know, you can just go back up the elevator."

"How, Potter? How does that elevator work again? Hmmm?" I sighed.

"Fine. Follow me then." As I was about to step toward the bluish heap to explore, I heard a distant, but loud feral squeal. The squeal was followed by what seemed to be a hoard of squeals coming from every direction of corridors.

Whatever made those noises was definitely not human. And I could tell they were getting closer. The hair began to prickle on the back of my neck, and I knew, instinctively, whatever was coming towards us was feral and lethal.

1234123412341234123412341234 123412341234

YAY! New chapter! I would have had it sooner, but I was waiting for a beta that never came :(

**Authors notes:**

And that, children, is why you don't do dark magic…

First I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. It makes me incredibly happy that you guys like my work, or think I'm a good enough writer to take the time to critique. It means a lot, especially since I put down my creative writing for over six years. It encourages me to never let go of the joy of writing and creating.

** Deadwinds**: Yes! Yes it totally is out of character for Harry to shoot a spell at a unarmed victim! It made me smile that you were as obsessed about character's believability, as I am! This chapter should've explained some stuff, hopefully, to make his behavior clear. Yeah, yeah I know I made Harry a bit bi-polar… didn't mean to, just kind of happened. It worked though, so I didn't fight the flow.

As for Harry thinking expecting Malfoy to be a death eater…I don't think there would be anyone at Hogwarts surprised that Malfoy became a death eater. If I were a dark lord I'd be using every single kid at that school to get to Harry and Dumbledore. Or at least spy. But then again I'd be bat shit crazy evil. Hmmmm…. It'd be good times….

** boycrazystaple:** The religion will be making a huge appearance throughout this fic. It's kind of the focal point of this plot, so there will be A LOT more about it. I even have names for the different denominations of the religion. (I'm obsessive… shhh… don't tell anyone…) Hopefully the aggressiveness and all that of Harry has been explained. Hope the answer is sufficient…? Also, Vote on what I said above. I could keep the vocab, or I can take a few paragraphs each time to explain what the new spell is. To be honest, I always got annoyed when the same spells are used over and over again in fics. In the wizarding world there must be THOUSANDS of spells, and it's just accio this and expellaramious that? I'll continue to make up spells, but how I put the descriptions can totally be changed.

** When Bordem Takes Over:** Thanks so much for the encouragement! I appreciate it!


End file.
